


The Landlord

by XxByImm



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Naked Male Clothed Female, Sexy, bit of intimidation in the end, flirty richard armitage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: Based of a request I got on Tumblr:I want a one shot based off my imagine of "Richard enjoys walking around the house naked just so you stare at him" ;)





	The Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> My first Richard Armitage x Reader request!   
> I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> If you want me to do an oneshot for you, find me on Tumblr! :) 
> 
> xo

After everything you had been through today, this is just what you needed. You groan as you watch the thick black smoke escaping through the hood of your car. You heave a sigh. It is late at night, you’re tired as fuck after your shift at work and all you want to do is go home. Go home and share your bed with your two favorites lads: Ben & Jerry. A brief smile crosses your face when you think about that lovely ‘Karamel Sutra Core’ flavor pint that is waiting for you in the fridge. Yum!

A frightening noise from your car pulls you back into reality again. Oh god, it’s about to give up…  
‘No, no, baby.’ You whisper at your car. 

Yeah, you know it’s pretty pointless to talk at a vehicle, but at this stage you’re willing to try anything. You can’t afford a new car. You probably can’t even afford the reparations that are needed to patch up your beloved beauty.   
‘Hold on! Please hold on!’ you whimper. 

But your car isn’t having any of it and you find yourself on the side of the road. You wince and jump from your seat to take a look. When you open the hood, a weft of smoke blows into your face, causing you to cough. You wave it away with your hands and stare at the engine.   
Well, this is great. You have no clue. None. What could be the problem? Is it even safe to touch these overheated…. components? You curse yourself for not paying attention to any of the things your father told you when he bought this car for you. At that time, you assumed he would always be there to help you out with these things. Likewise, you were also deadly sure that Garrett would be there for you when you needed him. Ironically, both were gone now… You roll your eyes when you think about them. Let’s hope their new loves are worth it. You never want to see those two cheating bastards again.

You heave a sigh as you push the hood back into its original position. Great. Your car is officially broken and you have no idea how to solve it. To make it even better, you’re in the middle of nowhere. You shrug and grab your bag from the passenger’s seat. Where’s that damn phone? Feverishly you search for your phone, but it’s not in your purse.   
‘Where is it?’ you shout, frustrated.   
You empty your bag on the driver’s seat and seek through your belongings, but your phone isn’t there.  
‘You got to be kidding me.’ You mutter when you realize why your phone isn’t where it should be.   
Because you left it in the socket. At work. To charge your battery.

You throw your stuff back into your bag again and close your car. Now what? You have no means to get a tow truck for your car… You shrug and start walking. Seems you have to find a living soul in these abandoned parts. Preferably with a phone, but infinite knowledge about fixing cars is also welcome…

 

You have walked for about half an hour when you suddenly stop and realize where your feet have taken you. If you had known where you were going (and paid more attention to the road instead of listening to your iPod…) you’d never venture here again. But, here you are.   
You tilt your head and take in the beauty of the massive manor house that is in front of you. Its breathtaking architecture never seems to stop amazing you. You exhale slowly. Despite its beauty, it’s the last place you want to be in.   
Why? Simple.

It’s Garret’s house. 

Well, technically it isn’t Garret’s house. Your ignorant ex-boyfriend happens to rent the attic from the owner of this magnificent house. You press your lips together and try not to smile when you think about mister Armitage, who lives on the ground floor. Mister Armitage… the tall and muscular (but yet so refined…) landlord with blue eyes that pierce through your soul and dark brown short hair that makes you bite your lip. And then you didn’t even mention his beard! Oh, how you long for that beard to scratch your skin… Everywhere. That guy is the definition of hot.

You bite back a giggle and ascend the stairs up to the terrace. You let your fingers float above doorbell for a moment before you press it. You sigh when you hear movement in the house. Maybe being here isn’t that bad at all…

‘Y/N? What are you doing here?’ mister Armitage asks as he opens the door. ‘Garrett isn’t home. He’s out with…’  
He frowns. ‘I believe her name was… Susan? I don’t remember…’  
‘Mister Armitage.’ You say and smile politely as you try NOT to stare at the only garment he is wearing. 

A towel. 

And boy, that towel is about to give in to the law of gravity. 

You blink a few times and resist the urge to lick your lips.  
‘I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour…’ you stammer. ‘But my car broke down on the road, and I…’  
‘Please, just Richard is fine.’ He assures you as he opens the door a little more to let you in. When you step alongside him, you detect the musky scent of his shower gel and it makes your head fuzzy. His broad and muscular chest is close to your face and it takes all of your self-control to keep breathing properly. You try to focus on the beautiful floor tiles in the familiar hall and slip out of your coat. As the true gentleman he is, mister Armitage takes it from you and puts it on the coat rack. He doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he’s scarcely dressed.  
‘I haven’t seen you in a while.’ He establishes calmly as you follow him into the living room. It is sinful that you pray for that towel to drop on the floor? 

Damn it girl, keep your shit together! 

‘Not since…’ he stops mid-sentence and watches your reaction.   
‘No, not since Garrett decided to cheat on me.’ You smirk. ‘I had no intention in seeing that prick ever again.’  
‘No, you deserve a better man.’ He nods. ‘Would you like some wine?’  
‘Yes, thank you.’ You say as you lower yourself on the luxurious black couch. The soft black leather is as divine as you remember from the one time you’ve been here. You heave a sigh. Even the furniture in mister Armitage’s house is as perfect as he is. 

‘So.’ Mister Armitage begins as he ventures into the kitchen. ‘What happened to your car?’  
‘I have no idea.’ You answer. ‘I was driving home when suddenly black smoke started to appear from under the hood. And then my car made some terrifying noises. After that, it just gave up.’  
Mister Armitage smiles.  
You hold your hands up in surrender. ‘I know. I’m an hopeless case. I don’t have a clue what’s wrong with it. But at least I figured that black smoke isn’t a good thing, is it?’  
‘No, it’s not.’ He chuckles as he fills two glasses with red wine. Apparently he remembers that red wine is your favorite type of drink. Good gods, that guy is irresistibly charming.  
‘And you hoped Garrett could help you?’ mister Armitage says.  
‘Actually I hoped he wouldn’t be home, and you would be able to help me out, mister Armitage.’ You admit.  
‘How many times did I tell you to call me Richard?’ he purrs and that low sensual voice makes your cheeks flush.  
‘I seem to forget every single time, sir.’ you shoot back, tilting your head slightly.   
‘I urge you to remember.’ He presses. ‘I feel old when you call me mister Armitage.’  
You giggle. ‘I’m so sorry, Richard. That was never my intention. But you know what they say…’

Something about the advantages of dating an older guy… In your opinion, they easily best men from your own age. They’re just so much more experienced and their confidence is sexy…. But not that you are going to tell him any of that.

‘What do they say?’ he inquires softly.  
‘You don’t know?’ You breathe, not able to form coherent sentences anymore because he’s nearing you. And that towel is still barely defying gravity.  
His gaze burns through you as he hands you your glass of wine. Your fingers touch and it sends a pleasant shiver down your spine.  
‘Enlighten me.’ He challenges.  
‘It’s a secret.’ You counter him. ‘Besides, what should I do with my car?’  
Richard sits down next to you and takes a sip of his wine before he answers. 

Oh god. That towel isn’t going to stay in place. You bite your lip again as you try to keep yourself together.   
‘Keep yourself together.’ You repeat to yourself in silence. ‘Keep yourself together…’

‘You answer my question, I’ll answer yours.’ He says casually.  
‘That’s hardly fair.’ You note, feeling very distracted by his hardly covered body.  
‘While you contemplate over the fact if you want to provide me with an answer or not, I’m going to change. I don’t want embarrass an honest girl like yourself.’ Richard hums. 

You want to scream ‘NO!’ at him and tear off that towel of his body, but instead you take a sip of your wine too and gaze into his blue eyes. It takes all of you to not look guilty.  
‘Of course.’ You finally murmur. ‘I wouldn’t want to have inappropriate thoughts about the landlord of my former boyfriend.’  
He cocks a brow at you and leaves the room. You can’t help but to stare at him as his towel covered butt moves away from your view and…. 

You gasp as you the piece of cloth drops from Richards’ body and treats you with a glimpse of his fine butt once again before he disappears around the corner.

You exhale slowly and cover your mouth with your hand.   
Did he just…? Wait, did he do that on purpose?

Well, shit.

You are in trouble.   
Deep trouble.  
Pleasant trouble, but still… 

You sigh. It is inevitable, something is bound to happen. This tension… It has been like this since the moment you and Richard met.   
You remember that day so damn well. It was early in the morning, just a few months before Garrett cheated on you. That day, a frustrated Garrett asked you to find his landlord to inform him about the fact that the sink was blocked. So you went downstairs to find this anonymous guy that you never had met before. It was rather strange that you never had seen him before, since you were came to the man’s house for over a year now. You had caught glimpses of him, but when he tried to near you, you quickly shied away.   
Garrett had told you to be careful around mister Armitage. He had described him as a dangerous man, one who seduced beautiful ladies like yourself on a daily basis. Just for fun, of course.  
But that particular morning… you still don’t know what had gotten into you, but when Garrett warned you “to put something on” before you headed downstairs… You had rolled your eyes and descended the stairs in just your babydoll dress. The inner daredevil inside of you wanted to finally see what that dangerous mister Armitage was all about.

Looking back, maybe you shouldn’t have done that.

Not that Richard was anything Garrett told you he was… He was a total gentleman. Sexy as hell, but in a polished manner. Very tempting, charming, but with respect towards the lady in question.   
The real dangerous thing about mister Armitage was that fatal sexual attraction between the two of you, that made it hard for you to breathe. That first time when he opened his door in nothing but a dark blue bathrobe (god that thing complemented him!) and his beautiful blue eyes roamed freely over your body… a deep reddish blush had appeared on your cheeks and you had bit your lip furiously.  
‘To what do I owe the honor of having such a lovely lady at my door so early in the morning?’ he had asked you in his low seducing voice.  
You just stood there, unable to stop biting your damn lip. Richard just smiled and his fingers had softly touched your bottom lip to release it from your teeth.  
‘Mister Armitage.’ You had breathed. ‘I am Y/N. I came to tell you that…’

You couldn't say the words, because a clogged sink was the last thing you wanted this man to inform about.   
He was a god. 

And although this unsexy topic was quite urgent, your mind went completely blank and the sole thing you could register was the sight of his bared chest. You had a hard time resisting the urge to slip your fingers under the soft bathrobe and explore those hard muscles with your touch. Damn! You blinked a few times as you tried to regain your senses. He made it hard to even finish a simple sentence! 

‘The sink...’ you managed to mutter helplessly. ‘Garrett is trying to fix it, but...’  
‘I'll call a plumber right away.’ Richard had told you as he walked into his house again.

He could just have left it at that, but unlike Garrett, Richard was a decent man. He walked upstairs with you to check on the problem. He even had helped Garrett, but established quickly that this problem could only be solved by a professional. He told your boyfriend the plumber would arrive in an hour, and left.

And you...   
You whimper softly when you think about that thing you did next.  
You should've stayed upstairs... But obviously you didn't. Instead, you muttered something about a scarf you left downstairs and ran after Richard. You reached him before he could close his door, almost bumping into him as you tried to explain that you were looking for your black cashmere shawl.

‘The only thing you were wearing when you came down, was this... nightgown.’ He had said, clearly amused by the not so innocent expression on your face.  
It was the lamest excuse ever and you knew it, but he did have the decency to not tell you that.   
‘But now you're here...’ he had continued. ‘Can I persuade you to stay for some breakfast?’

You had obliged and when you finally came upstairs again an hour later (accompanied by a plumber though), Garrett had watched you suspiciously. For some reason, you couldn't stop smiling as you held on to the sweater Richard made you wear. It was way too big for you and you had protested against wearing it, but Richard was… quite… convincing.  
‘We don’t want Garrett to think I’m trying to seduce you.’ He had teased. ‘Or… should I say this the other way around?’   
The question still made you blush to this day. Richard turned out to be cute, smart and so funny... Surprisingly, you had a lot of common interests. You wish you would be able to talk with him some more, but needless to say, after this morning Garrett kept you as far from mister Armitage as he could. You assured Garrett you loved him and that nothing happened. It was true. Despite your attractions to Richard, your love for Garrett was too strong to actually pursue your raw needs for his landlord.   
But of course that didn’t stop you from peering at Richard’s naked body every morning when he exercised in his pool outside… You loved the way his muscles rolled under his skin as he moved. You gasped every time at the sight of his broad chest, his trained abdomen. You were certain that Richard didn’t know you were watching him, so every morning you curled up next to the window in the kitchen to enjoy the show.   
That’s when you also discovered that he liked to work out while he was completely bare…

 

‘Look what I found...’   
Richards deep voice brings you back into reality again. Unfortunately, he's fully clothed now, but you must admit that the dark blue jeans and casual grey shirt fit his body perfectly. He's still a sight to enjoy. You focus on his hands and a giggle escapes your mouth when you see what he's holding.

A black shawl.

‘Strange how this thing ended up in my bedroom.’ He says as he sits next to you and hands the scarf over.  
You let your hands glide through the smooth material. It's cashmere, like you said. Only... you've never owned such a delicate shawl in your whole life. Did he really buy you that? You decide to play along.  
‘Thank you!’ You say. ‘I don't know how it ended up in your bedroom, but I'm glad I've got it back.’  
‘I'm sure you do.’ He answers. ‘The lady in the store told me it's the best quality...’  
You swallow hard and he smoothly moves closer to you.  
‘Y/N’ he breathes as his lips brush over yours. ‘Please tell me... That first day... Did you feel the same as I did?’  
‘Yes.’ You manage to say. ‘Otherwise I wouldn't have feigned the loss of my not existing scarf...’  
Richard chuckles and the low sound vibrates through your body.  
‘Your appearance was very intoxicating to me that day...’  
‘Is that why you made me wear your sweater?’ you ask.   
‘That would be one of the reasons.’ He admits. ‘Where is that thing now, I wonder?’  
‘Oh, there’s no way you’re getting it back.’ You grin. ‘It’s my favorite shirt.’  
‘So you’ll just keep my clothes without my consent?’ he states as he takes the glass of wine from your hand and puts it on the table.   
‘It’s not like you need them.’ You muse.   
‘I don’t?’  
His low voice is making your body tremble and your breathing becomes shallow. Your tongue flicks out to wet your lip and his blue eyes follow the movement.

‘When I’m around your property, you always seem to be scarcely dressed or naked. Tell me mister Armitage, is that just a mere coincidence?’ you tease as you eye him and raise one brow.  
Richard laughs and runs his hands through his hair. Oh, how you long to do that for him…   
‘Let me ask you a question too, miss S/N.’ he proposes as he gives you a cheeky smile. ‘If a man works out daily in his own pool, like he always has done, and he caught a lady staring at him numerous times… Is that a coincidence?’  
You narrow your eyes. ‘I think you were doing it on purpose, mister Armitage.’  
‘I would never.’ Richard claims. ‘It’s inappropriate to tempt a woman that’s already taken.’  
You want to reply that you’re not believing him for one bit, but then his lips move to your ear and make you forget your intentions anyway. His breath tickles the sensitive skin and a soft moan slips from your mouth.   
‘Though I have admit that I enjoy the fact that you cannot seem to stop staring at me when I’m naked.’ He whispers.   
Your eyes meet his and you can see his clear desire in them.  
‘Do I have your permission to kiss you?' he rumbles, his beard scratching your cheek slightly as he moves to your lips.  
‘Yes.’ You whisper.  
He doesn’t waste any time and his mouth is on yours, kissing you gently. Your fingers brush through his hair and you pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Richard groans and the sound makes your blood pulse through your body in a fast speed. Your cheeks flush in a deep red color again and you moan as his tongue traces along your bottom lip. His hands roam over your body at the same time and you… You…

You whimper in protest as he suddenly breaks the kiss and watches you intently, concern all written over his face.  
‘No.’ he murmurs. ‘I’m sorry, I should not have done that.’  
‘What?’ you cry out, surprised by his sudden change of heart.  
‘You came to me for help, and I’m not helping you out.’ He sighs. ‘I don’t want to make you feel like you have to…’  
‘But I want this…’ you say.  
‘I’m not like-’ he begins before he swallows hard.   
‘I’m not going to take advantage of your compromised state.’ He insists. ‘We will fix your car first and then you can decide whether you…’  
Again he doesn’t finish his sentence, but raises on his feet and offers you his hand. You’re too perplexed to protest and follow him to the main hall, where you gets your coat.

What the fuck did you do wrong?

 

The two of you are heading towards Richard’s car when suddenly Garrett’s vehicle pulls up in the driveway.   
‘Y/N?’ Garrets shouts as he gets out the car.   
You don’t answer him and look away instead.   
Garrett turns to Richard. ‘Mister Armitage, is Y/N bothering you?’  
‘Not at all.’ Richard replies with a smile.   
Garrett watches you and Richard separately and you can see him doing the math.  
‘Seriously, Y/N?’ he scoffs as he nears you. ‘I knew my landlord made your panties drop, but this is a very low way to try to get back to me.’  
You raise your head so you can face him. ‘Excuse me, Garrett?’  
‘Y/N’s car gave up.’ Richard notes. ‘That’s why she’s here. I’m helping her out.’  
‘And you believe that?’ Garrett sneers.   
‘I believe the lady what she tells me, yes.’ Richard says in an icy cold tone.  
‘You should know better.’ Garrett smirks. ‘You’re almost twice her age.’  
Richard takes a step forward and you can see how tensed his body is. He’s holding back his anger as long as he can.  
‘I’m not going to let my tenant insult me in such a rude way.’ He growls. ‘Nor can I allow him to talk to a woman in this manner.’  
Garrett clenches his jaw, fully aware that he’s on the losing side here. Richard could throw him out if it pleases him. Any time…   
‘What Y/N and I are doing is our own business. If she wishes to date me Garrett, that’s her decision and that has nothing to do with the fact that you were STUPID enough to betray her in the way you did.’  
Garrett is ready to reply, but Richard silences him with a single movement from his hand.   
‘Remember our accordance, sir.’ Richard smirks. ‘I advise you to choose wisely.’  
Garret groans and turns to you.  
‘This isn’t over.’ He hisses and then he storms off upstairs.

‘If I wish to date you?’ you ask Richard with a smile.  
‘Yes, Y/N.’ he whispers as his hands pull you closer to him again, making you forget how to breathe.  
‘Apparently even Garrett knew your… you’re attracted to me.’ He mutters softly while he tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear.  
‘Was I that obvious?’ you say.  
‘Depends on the question if your car really is sitting dead at the side of the road.’ he states.  
‘That… mister Armitage, wasn’t a lie. It was purely coincidence.’ you breathe against his lips. ‘I swear.’  
‘I believe you.’ He purrs as his lips are touching yours again.   
‘Now, Y/N… Where were we?’


End file.
